My Travels with the Timelord
by CaseyCassel
Summary: In the fashion of Rose writing in a journal, about her daily adventure on opposite dimensions and worlds. As well as dealing with her hidden emotions for the Doctor.
1. Prolouge

I was completely daft. I thought the doctor had ran away and left me with this new klutz of a man, he was absolutely HORRIBLE at driving the T.A.R.D.I.S, we crash landed on my home planet of Earth, just in time for the holidays. Even though this new man that I had no clue in my mind of who he was, had passed out as soon as we stepped onto the cold winter London pavement, I still dragged him to my mum's loft, dressed him in mens pajamas, and put him to bed. I was in disbelief that the doctor would leave me, I had traveled through time for a long time and he had earned my trust.

Later that day,I was walking through the shopping park with my mate and I saw some alien creature, disguised in a Santa clause outfit. I made eye contact, it felt like time was moving so slowly, I knew they were not human; for I could feel it in my bones. The only difference was ,this time I didn't have the doctor by my side to help. They suddenly shot bombs of some sort out of their instruments, and followed me home. They knew I was close to the doctor. Some of his energy must have rubbed off on me. They could read me like a book. After I got inside, panicky and frazzled.. I discovered that my mum had gotten a new Christmas tree. But this tree was different, odd. I felt as if it was speaking to me. I asked mum where she got it, in response she tells me that it was left on her doorstep. I quickly told her get out before it did us harm, she thought I was being foolish when the tree started to move.. ofcourse she thinks that his is just magical, but I know it has been tampered with by something not from this world. Before we could move the tree started to rapidly spin, the pines being sharp and dangerous, the tree started moving towards us. As my mum flees, I stay with the man who the doctor left me with. He would not wake up for life. Unconsciousness completely over took his body. I started to shift through his clothes in panic. When I found the sonic screwdriver in his pocket. A wave of relief showered over me. I now knew, the doctor was morphing; I knew even in his worst stage of transition he would help me. I leaned close to his cold body, I felt the beat of his heart, then his other heart. I was relieved to know both were still working after our crash in the T.A.R.D.I.S., shit. I was getting off topic again, I need his help, I begged him, wondering if he could even hear me. The tree broke through the door, and when it was just about to start cutting us both up. A jolt of energy springs into the doctor, he grabs his sonic screwdriver, points it at the tree in all superiority as it shatters to pieces.

He turned to face me, I had never seen such an expression. Staring into his eyes, he was the weakest I could ever imagine. Without saying a word he jumps up and runs to the window were the creatures in Santa outfits were pointing their explosives straight at us. He quickly causes them to combust as well, before they could hurt us. He then fell to the ground, an excessive amount of yellow energy escapes from his mouth. It was obvious that he was in pain, I knew this was bad. He explained to me that needed to go back to bed. And continued to do so without any further words. This made me wonder if was wrong about him, the real doctor would have stayed awake to check up on what happened. I was doubting him, but a while later when I checked in, only one of his hearts was beating. He was very weak.

Before we had time to think there was an enormous ship floating over earth, when it broke the barrier of the atmosphere everything was shaken. I told mum to grab food and follow me to the T.A.R.D.I.S, I dragged this man all the way down there with us too. I figured that I could drive the ship on account I've seen the doctor do it so many times. Well, In the process of making a cup of tea and getting ready to lift off, the ship was teleported into another ship, a huge one(ship invading Earth). The doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S opened involuntarily and I saw millions and millions of aliens. All of the same species, I suspected Sycorax, I was right. I dropped my tea in astonishment, right next to that man's head.. hope it didn't burn him. I walked into the sight of millions of eyes confidently, trying to mimic what I've witnessed the doctor do when he encounters his enemies.

The one who seemed to be the leader started speaking, but I couldn't understand him. He was speaking their own language, I started to panic, my palms got sweaty, I new the doctor was gone because foreign languages are automatically translated in my brain when the doctor is with me. disregarding whatever the creature had said, I steped forward and tried to repeat Article 15 of the shadow proclamation. However, I fail. The Sycorax lets out a rough sounding laugh, and calls me a fake who was speaking learned words. Then I realize that I had understood what he had said, which signals me to turn around and yes, see the man standing there. My doubts were starting to fade. The man jumps out of the T.A.R.D.I.S as giddy as ever, speaking of how all he needed was a bit of tea to be regenerated. The Sycorax immediately question him, and he replies to the threatening enemy " do you mind? I'm busy."

At this moment I knew for sure, no doubts, that he was the doctor. His wit was my favorite thing about him. He comes to me and pulls me into a hug, and the fist thing he says is, " how do I look, dear? Am I good looking? Am I bald? Do I have hair?" *feels head* " … oh… lots of it!" he finds a reflecting slate and claims he is pleased with his new body, " I'm attractive….. fantastic!" He now confuses all the Sycorax with his wit and curiosity, and swiftly skidding around their ship like it is his home. They become infuriated with him and he challenges them to a bet. That him and the leader of their planet will duel. IF the Sycorax win, they get Earth, if the doctor wins, they have to go home in peace and spread word of Earths authority among other planets. Now, they duel intensely on the edge of their ship, It is typically risky for the doctor to chose this location to battle. After the Sycorax cuts off the doctors hand, we are all devastated, thinking that we had lost. However, the doctor, interrupting with his wit (as usual) claims he is a lucky guy " because I have just enough energy left over from my regeneration to do this" then his hand miraculously grew back. It was obviously now we had won. Later that day we ran into some problems with the ambassador, Harriet Jones and torchwood. But the highlight of my day, was that the doctor asking me to continue my travels through the universe with him. I was ecstatic, even though my mum and Mickey begged me not to go, I did. I do not regret that decision. He states that we will travel to the Eastern part of the outer universe first and tells me our route. We board the T.A.R.D.I.S with a thought and begin liftoff.


	2. Chapter One:Ambush

Chapter One

It was the day after the invasion of the Sycorax on Earth. The doctor and I were back on the T.A.R.D.I.S. and I was lying in my bed, it was early. I was anticipating eggs and tea and mother beckoning me to get out of bed before she were to come in there and get me. However, I knew the sound would not come. It was gloomy in here, there are no windows or any nature. The T.A.R.D.I.S was filled with everything the doctor needed to save.. whatever he needed to save. Everything so technological and confusing, he impressed me. Of course, he isn't human.. why wouldn't he impress me?

Next thing I knew, The beautiful time lord opens my door and repeatedly calls my name " Rose…rose.. wake up.." . I pretend to sleep, just so I can hear him saying my name. When I turn over my heart stops and I see him leaning lavishly against the frame of the door. He smirks and asks me if I am really to sleep through the adventures we'll have today. His beauty dumbfounds me, I think to myself "I am going to get used to this new look quickly." He interrupts my dreamlike state and I get up to have tea and follow him to the center of the T.A.R.D.I.S. His pace is fast, almost skipping actually. I ask what he has in store and responds with ".. no idea!" hah, I half heartedly chuckle to myself, of course. " If you're not sure of whats happening today, then why did you wake me up? I was perfectly content with sleeping late." I say. The doctor opens his mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. He simply stopped himself from what he was going to say, "hm. He never does that."

-Later that day, we receive a stress call from an unknown planet-

Responding to the call, we land safely on where we tracked the call. We step outside cautiously, the land was barren. It was so dry that you could say there was no moisture in the air, the ground was red and there was dust flying, deadly looking dust. There was no sign of life, but the atmosphere was haunting, neither I nor the doctor had one word to say. It was heartbreaking to look at. After a few moments of taking in the land around us, a small creature, about 2 feet tall but obviously older approaches us.

" I suspect you are the doctor." Blandly says the small person.

" ….yes, that's me. and this is rose" he says, as he motions his hand to me, I gently smile, but my mind is more focused on how the doctor sounds very tense, like he feels something is not right. However, I shake it off and look down at the … .. " what do you call yourself?" I ask. " I am Emanuel, messenger of our lord, Xavier." The doctor responds quick and blunt: " nice to meet you, now take us where you want to before I lose my patience." Emanuel then motions us to follow him. Walking behind the small man, the doctor falls back and asks me to keep a safe distance. I ask him why he is being shady, and he says " There's something not quite right about him.. I can feel it, just stay near me." I don't understand why he says this, but he has traveled to the ends of time and back for 903 years now. I trusted his word.

Emanuel leads us into an underground room, it is chilly down here. And smells like mold. The doctor exclaims, but tries to keep his temper " Alright, where is your lord and what is your situation? There's no foolish time to waste good man." He quietly responds, obviously being startled by the doctors assertiveness " Please forgive me, doctor. My lord will be with you momentarily." *walks out of room*

Just a split second later two large unidentifiable creatures grabbed us from behind, we struggled and panicked and even the doctor didn't set us free, I don't remember much after that, I lost consciousness. The next thing I remember is sitting in what looked like an oversized dog cage, the doctor standing up, starring at the ground. I quickly arise and ask him what is going on. I was scared, those things that had captured us were gut wrenching, their skin smelled of rotted flesh and the muskiness of a funeral home. Their bone structure was odd, different. Not human, to say at the very least. After a moment of waiting the doctor responds with " I need to polish my shoes." He dodges the question. I lift his chin up to face me, and ask him again.. "what is going on?" my eyes were teary and filled with curiosity. All around us black, like staring into the horizon at the shore in the middle of the night. You couldn't see your own hand if you put it out in front of you.

He responds sharply, " .. its all my fault."

"I don't understand" I reply.

"As soon as I received the message I was half certain that this was horrible idea. I knew there was something off about the whole situation, no one ever calls for help! We just run into problems! Oye! What an idiot I am! Now we are captured."

*silence falls*

"…. They took my screwdriver." He says, the words slice through the dark like a knife. The words hit me hard and my heart plunges. " then, what happens now?" I question. He responds with " that my dear, I hadn't thought of yet."

Silence falls again and we make prolonged eye contact, there was obvious romantic tension. I took a chance, and shuffled closer to him, heads slightly tilt. I could feel his breathing, I could hear both his hearts. We leaned into eachother, and just as we reached the moment were you silently gasp and loose breath before a kiss. He exclaims in a loud voice that echoes the area and makes my heart jump "LETS START MOVING. I've got a plan."

He turns and starts to walk to the far left of the cage, my eyes close and I sigh. "…so close." But I follow close behind, he starts going off into an rational explanation that sounds rather impossible, but I know he'll make it work. He speaks at a fast pace, he never seems to stop for air. " do you see that small light over there, rose? I believe it's a mirror, in fact I'm positive. Are you wearing that necklace you always wear, dear? oh I see you are. If I can conjure up enough energy inside myself from the regeneration of my body that it pours out my mouth, we can send it to the locket you wear, then, if the locket be in the EXACT correct place, the energy will bounce of it and across this space of darkness and hit the mirror. The mirror will bounce back the energy to us, and it will hit one of these here bars and there it is! The bar is melted and we are free."

I smirk and add " and then you'll come up with another brilliant plan? Oh doctor, how do you do it?"

He says in his sarcastically proud tone: " I don't know, honestly, I just make things up as I go."

We both laugh and he whispers " its fantastic." In a low tone, I love it when he says that.

" Now to figure out how to conjure up some energy!" says the doctor, and his plan begins.


	3. Chapter Two: Shape Shifters

Chapter Two

" Now, how can we make me generate a lot of energy? We need to get my blood pumping! My adrenalin rushing! Quickly now! Help me Rose!"

The doctor seemed panicked, wanting to get it over with. I didn't have a clue on how to create the energy. Needless to say, he interrupted before I could even begin talking.

Mumbling to himself, " there is a way, some way, come on doctor why can't you think of it! You're in a cage, with bars, and ground, and girl…."

He pauses, " AH yes! I know!" He stops his constant rumbling to look up at me and slowly approaches. I was dead certain he was planning on snogging. I stood there, probably with a gaping mouth, not knowing what to do. I think my heart was beating at a more speedy pace than both of his put together. He was getting closer and closer

But I was wrong, I suppose his hearts were beating faster than mine because at the very moment we became as close as touching the energy sprouted out of his mouth and before we knew it the ectoplasm was flowing about.

Still taken back, I soon realized I had a job to do at this point. I quickly took the locket off my neck and held it up like a proud warrior raises his sword in battle. I knew this substance floating out of the doctor was quite dangerous, on account it would burn through the bars of this cage.

This light bounced off the locket just as he planned. It successfully hit the mirror, at the same time the doctor fell to his knees. The light energy bouncing back immediately I ducked to his side to dodge the feral rays as well as see what was wrong.

"…it embarrassing, for someone to see me weak like this." He said

" don't be silly doctor, nothing you do would make me appreciate you less." I say with a smile. I hold back so much more I could say at that point.

He responds with a smile and I help him to his feet. We had successfully opened the prison bars and proceeded to explore the room around us. There was nothing, no doors, no windows, no lights. I was certain we were trapped.

Just then the doctor exclaims, " Rose! I found it!" I rush over and find that he has indeed found an escape, a door that has been beaten and tattered looking, it blended in with the wall perfectly. He kicked it open and I followed cautiously behind him.

Just then we entered a large room with a long table, it seated at least 30 people. The table cloth was red as blood, with gold shimmery lining and burning candles. But more importantly, there were creatures sitting at the table. Making all the boisterous noise they possibly can. At every chair sat a different, and eccentric looking thing. Some were small, like dwarfs. Some were large, like giants. Some were slimy, some were scaly. But no matter what they looked like, they all had the same, large, beady eyes.

At the end of the table, seated a large monstrous type thing. His skin was bright red, these eyes were the deepest of them all. Like looking into the black sea. They were all eating like the beasts they were. It looked as if some sort of celebration.

"Shape Shifters." The doctor knew. I wondered how, but it made sense.

Suddenly I stumble, just loud enough to brim the ears of the many creatures in the room, the doctor covers my mouth to prevent me from squealing. For a moment I thought we would get away. But the doctor lets go of my mouth and exclaims loudly, "AHHH what the hell? There's not much we can do from here but introduce ourselves!" he steps into the room and every eye falls on him. He motions me forward " Come on now Rose, don't be shy. HELLO ugly creatures of planet Payatex, this is my lovely friend Rose, and I… am the doctor." A loud roar sweeps across the room. "NICE TO MEET YOU TOO" the doctor screams over their low toned chatter.

The one who seems a leader stands at the end of the table, knocking over plates of food. And very loudly says, with a rough voice, "HOW DID THEY ESCAPE ? CATCH THE VALUBLE ONE!"

4 or 5 creatures head for us, the doctor and I run in opposite directions and catching on to his bubbly mood, I let out a giggle as I run around the circular room. (why is there a rectangular table in a circle room? I ponder randomly)

The leader man raises his arm, and in his hand he hold the sonic screwdriver. He opens his mouth to announce some sort of command for his people but the doctor jumps in with, " I'll be taking that if you don't mind sir, thank you." He grabs the screw driver. The beasts now gaining on him to get the tool.

He jokingly says "Rose! Catch!" and he throws the screw driver across the room and over the table. A wave of creatures jump up to retrieve it from the air but it flies right over them, I catch it while running. We trickily pass it back and forth as we approach the bolted door. He catches it for the last time and blasts the door, we run through and end up outside again.

He speaks through his heavy pants " FANTASTIC! That was great fun! Just what we needed." I respond with a laugh.

After a few moments of catching our breath , the leader of the shape shifters barges through the doors and screams in our faces, a bit too close for comfort. The doctor keeps his cool, and casually sorts through things with the deformed creature.

It seems as though the entire planet that they stationed on had heard of the doctor's travels and victories. They thought it was some kind of magic, that gave him the ability to do such things. Obviously, they wanted that power for their own and after doing some research, tricked us into their own hands. When they saw the sonic screwdriver they thought they had found the source of it all. They stole it and left us to rot in that cage.

After the explanation the doctor merrily says, "Well, that is quite the complement …er.. you." ( We are both at a loss of what to call these creatures on account they change so often) "but I'm not magic, and that screwdriver merely helps me out…a lot, but its all me and my friend Rose." If you want to have the kind of power we do, then I suggest and attitude adjustment and police box.

The creature looked as intimidating as ever , but there was a sense of confusion in his eyes. After a few seconds it was obvious that he was outraged.

Before anymore trouble could be brought up the doctor and I snuck away and back into the TARDIS in silence. Once we got inside there was no noise, we made eye contact as we both let out a small chuckle. I don't know what I had found funny at the moment, and I wonder what he was laughing at. Whatever it was it was how we ended the day.


End file.
